1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the interior and exterior of pipes. In particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the interior and exterior of pipe used in the petroleum and natural gas exploration industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art that steel pipe will rust and corrode. In particular, steel pipe used in the oil and gas exploration industry encounter rust and corrosion due to exposure to the elements and to various chemicals flowing through and around the pipe. Such pipe is commonly quite expensive, and therefore there is a need for removal of rust and corrosion both outside and inside the pipe to enable further use of the pipe.
Certain industries such as the oil and gas production and exploration industry require that pipe used in drilling and production operations has a certain minimum inside diameter, or "drift", to enable standard sized tools to be dropped into the pipe and travel completely therethrough. Therefore when cleaning oil and gas production pipe for re-use in production and exploration operations, it is necessary to insure that a certain minimum inside diameter is maintained throughout the length of the pipe.
Various apparatus are relevant to the art of cleaning the interior and/or exterior of pipe. Exemplary of such apparatus are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,647,906; 5,535,473; 4,600,444; 4,271,556; 4,166,301; 4,156,949; 3,210,788 and 1,012,049.